<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come alive. by eggo_the_echo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614225">Come alive.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_the_echo/pseuds/eggo_the_echo'>eggo_the_echo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft Roleplay - Freeform, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrection, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Spoilers, They all need therapy, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_the_echo/pseuds/eggo_the_echo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! This has spoilers for the 1/6/2021 events! Please be warned!</p><p>This is legit just a healing fic for Wilbur after getting resurrected. :]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ugh, I’ve been planning a Wilbur Resurrection fanfic since a month or two ago, and yesterday’s streams were the final motivation to write, haha!<br/>Also note: I am a Techno and Philza apologist. Tommy, Tubbo, etcetera won’t be painted in the best light, but there isn’t any bashing because I know they are traumatised teenagers.<br/>(Remember that this is fanfiction, and the Dream SMP is all roleplay!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil paces back and forth, numb wings twitching weakly in the rain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Phil?” He whips around to see Eret and Ghostbur side by side, holding an umbrella between the two of them. “Hi, Philza! Hi!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Ghostbur. You ready?” Ghostbur nods enthusiastically, while Eret shifts his weight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there anything I can help with? I feel like I’d be useless just standing to the side.” Philza smiles at Eret, watching the anxiety build in their armoured shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranboo should be here soon with the last of the supplies, and you can help us set up.” Eret sighs and her shoulders drop slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. Thank you, Phil, Ghostbur.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“It’s no problem, Eret! I’ve written a book for myself when I come back to life, and maybe Alivebur won’t hate you anymore because you’re helping me!” Phil chuckles, but Eret can hear the nervousness in his tone when he talks.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe.” The sound of an Enderman teleporting makes the three people jump, but the particles clear and it’s just Ranboo holding some books.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Phil. These are the books you asked for, and I have redstone and string on me. The potion was difficult to get right, but I have that, too.” Ranboo gives the books to Philza before turning to Eret and Ghostbur.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” he says with a wave. Ranboo then moves out of the rain and takes out his memory book.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minutes man!” Ranboo chuckles awkwardly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I’m taking the minutes!” He hands the string and redstone to Eret, as well a book with instructions on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Ghostbur, this is a time you’re comfortable with, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! 10 is my favourite number!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, good. This is approximately the same place I k-“ Phil swallows and smiles thinly, “where I killed you. I have the sword that was used, as well as...” Philza pulls out a totem of undying, shocking Ranboo and Eret.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, didn’t you have one of those on you on the 6th?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Techno gave that one to me. I went out and found a different mansion, and I found more.” Phil puts the totem into his off-hand, pulling out a book with a glossy cover.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eret, your book should have how to set this up, and if Ranboo, you can give the potion to Ghostbur?” Things get swapped, items get placed, and Ghostbur drifts around, watching the three alive people set up his second death.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghostbur is okay with dying. Now that the thing he was tied to doesn’t exist anymore, he can die and not feel guilty about it. His half-hearted attempts to cover the hole of L’Manberg lay unfinished after people told him to give it up. Ghostbur doesn’t understand why, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ghostbur, you ready?” What was he thinking about, again?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am!” Phil tells him to stand in the centre of a circle of redstone and gives him a totem of undying. As if to add a dramatic sense to things, the sun starts to set and the rain stops.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eret, Ranboo, anything else?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ghostbur, in case Alivebur still hates me, I just want to say that I’m glad we could be friends, short-lived as it was.” Ghostbur smiles brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw! I’m glad we were friends too!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ghostbur, I didn’t really know you all that well, and if I did, I forgot, but I’m happy I can make </span> <span class="s2">you</span> <span class="s1"> happy by doing this...” Phil’s eyes widen and he interrupts.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Ghostbur, drink the potion!” He fumbles a bit, but he swallows down the purplish-golden liquid with a grimace. “And the first totem, Ranboo.” He steps up and rests a totem to the left of the outer circle of string. “And Eret.” They set a second totem in between the redstone and string.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lightning dances between the circles and makes a sort of spiderweb. The moon peeks over the horizon as Phil steps into the glowing web.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodbye, Ghostbur.” And Phil plunges the sword into Wilbur’s stomach, muttering incantations under his breath in old galactic. Ranboo, recognising and understanding the words, starts to chant along with Philza.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sword that already glows with enchantments seems to glow even more, gaining a golden sheen over the thick purple light. Eret has to turn away first, her eyes unable to handle the light. Ranboo’s jaw unhinges and he makes enderman sounds that he doesn’t seem to be able to control. The shredded remains of Phil’s wings start to patch themselves, the wooden braces rotting away and turning to ash.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And all at once, it ends.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur’s thoughts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW/TW: this whole chapter is one long panic attack. There is explicit vomiting and blood. Whoops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">Memories crash through his head as he feels the waves of magic flowing through him. Each memory makes his stomach roll, each face making him shudder and cry. He feels someone’s arms around him and a sharp sensation in his chest. The memories seem to shred his mind and force him to bleed. His throat feels clogged, and he coughs to get rid of it. He hacks and coughs and eventually spits up... something.</span> <strong><span class="s3">Shit, is that blood?</span></strong> <span class="s1">More nausea hits him, and the arms around him are gripping his arms.</span></em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Wilbur-?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“No-“ </span> <em><span class="s1">He retches and heaves, interrupting himself. Blood and bile splatter on the stone floor in front of him. It’s a gory, disturbing mess that only worsens his nausea. His body is shaking, and his whole face is wet. Maybe tears, maybe rain, maybe blood, maybe he’s imagining things.</span></em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“Kill me, Phil. Do it, kill me.”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“No!”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“You’re my son!</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Stop...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“There’s a saying, Phil,”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“You couldn’t just win.”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“It was never meant to be.”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">His hands clamp over his ears as if it can drown out his own head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Wilbur!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Stop, please-“ </span> <em><span class="s1">He digs his nails into his head and tugs at his hair. More bile rises in his throat and forces his mouth open. He feels so tired and gross. He feels like death.</span></em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Wilbur, please, look at me!” </span> <em><span class="s1">No. No. No. No. no. No no n</span><strong><span class="s3">o no no nononononononono-</span></strong></em></p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">//////////////////////////////////</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno pog!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo and Eret look at each other in shock, Eret being careful to look just above Ranboo’s eyes. Phil holds Wilbur to his chest, tears rolling down his lit-up face. He yanks the sword out of Wilbur’s chest, the fading magic rushing to close the wound and heal Wilbur completely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he...? Will he be alright?” Phil stands up, wings moving slightly to keep himself balanced. Eret rushes to help Phil pick up the former ghost. They struggle a bit, but eventually, Phil is able to hold Wil in a princess carry, cradling him to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’ll be fine eventually, but not right away. I need to get him home, away from this, so he can heal better. I also need to clean him up,” Phil says, glancing down at the blood on the stone floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, well, I’m going to... y’know, uh, </span>
  <span class="s2">go</span>
  <span class="s1">,” Eret stammers, looking at Wilbur and moving awkwardly. “I’ve got to get back to working on my museum.” Eret waves and turns away, walking off and parkouring across the crater. Ranboo nods to Phil and starts cleaning up supplies, dumping them into his inventory or a spare chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil shifts his wings, trying to feel how they worked after so long without them. After two gentle beats of his wings, Phil braces himself and takes off into the sky. He smiles and laughs at the feeling of flight, of the air gliding over his feathers, of being </span>
  <span class="s2">free.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They get home faster than usual, what with Phil being able to fly through the Nether and the Overworld. Luckily, Dream doesn’t cross their path.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno is sitting in his bedroom upstairs when Phil touches down. He hears the beating of large wings and allows hope to spread in his chest. He sheathes his sword and races downstairs to open the doors, smiling broadly when he sees Phil’s healed wings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">Wingza</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">E</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">Wingza</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">How?!</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">E</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">Wingza wingza wingza</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">SO POG</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">E</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">E</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">E</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">SWOOPZA</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">E</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">SWOOPZA</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">WINGZA POG</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Phil?” The man smiles and raises his arms slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We got Wilbur back. He had a really bad panic attack when he first woke up, though.” Techno takes Wilbur from Phil, carrying him over to the side room they had built for him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, the wings?” Techno’s voice has a giddy sort of tone to it, and his fingers keep flexing and tapping.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The ritual. There were two totems involved and some of the magic was to heal his chest wound. There was a part of me that was damaged as well,” Phil splays his wings out slightly, “and the healing magic fixed it.” Techno sets Wilbur down on his new bed, chuffing gently when the enchantment force-resets his spawn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch over him; I’m going to make soup.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mkay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two hours later, an enderman teleportation noise fills the living room, where Techno and Phil jump out of their skins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranboo, I thought I was used to that by now,” Techno drawls lightheartedly. “Anyways, welcome back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, ‘bout that. It’s just... Tommy’s at the door? And Tubbo’s with him...” Phil draws his wings closer to his back, and Techno’s eyes narrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great. Just what we need.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Techno, stay with Wilbur. I don’t know how he’d react to me being here if he wakes up, and someone’s gotta deal with those two.” Phil grabs his coat from on his way to the front door, hiding his wings with the thick cloth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technoblade! Philza Minecraft, I know you’re in there!” Phil opens the door just as Tommy starts to knock on it, and it’s Phil’s reflexes that keep him from getting hit in the head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello? What do you two want? It’s nighttime and we’re tired.” A blatant lie, but Phil really doesn’t want to see either of them for too long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“We saw you flying.” Phil freezes, wings tensing as well. Tubbo turns to Tommy and gently whacks his arm.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not like that!” Tubbo turns back to Phil apologetically. “He was supposed to say it nicer.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Tommy doesn’t seem to want to be nice to me, so I’m not offended,” Phil says with a forced calmness. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about. My wings are too damaged to fly, and even if they healed, Dream would kick me out.” Tommy scoffs, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">you</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> care what </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Dream</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1"> thinks.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right, I don’t. But my son is here, so I’m not going to leave him.” Tommy’s brow twitches.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your son?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wilbur was revived earlier.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>